lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla (film)
Powrót króla – adaptacja trzeciego tomu Władcy Pierścieni autorstwa J. R. R. Tolkiena, będąca kontynuacją filmu Dwie wieże w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 17 grudnia 2003, zaś polska – 1 stycznia 2004 roku. Fabuła Mordor rozpoczyna najazd na Minas Tirith, a Rohan pędzi mu z odsieczą. Podczas oblężenia namiestnik Gondoru, Denethor, popada w obłęd i próbuje spalić swojego syna i następcę, Faramira. Aragorn decyduje się pójść „Ścieżką Umarłych” i wyprowadza stamtąd Armię Umarłych. Pokonuje flotyllę korsarzy z Umbaru, by następnie ruszyć na pomoc swojemu państwu, pozostawionemu bez króla. Rozpina na maszcie statku, którym płynie, flagę z królewskim godłem Elendila, którego mieszkańcy Gondoru nie widzieli już od niepamiętnych lat i wraz z armią Rohanu pokonują przeciwników. Król powrócił, jednak nie czas jeszcze, żeby objąć Gondor, to jeszcze nie jest kres wojny. Sauron może ponowić atak w każdej chwili, a co najważniejsze, nie może zorientować się w podstępie, bo wtedy powiernik Pierścienia nie wykona swojej misji. W końcu zapada decyzja i wojska muszą ruszyć na Czarną Bramę, aby odciągnąć uwagę od Froda. Jednak do Aragorna przybywa wysłannik Mordoru i przynosi kolczugę z mithrilu Froda, płaszcz elfów i miecz Sama. Żąda poddania się w zamian za ocalenie życia hobbitów. Gandalf odrzuca warunki i rozpoczyna się ostatnia rozpaczliwa bitwa, bitwa na śmierć i życie. Edycja rozszerzona Sceny dodane lub rozszerzone: * rozmowa Gandalfa z Sarumanem, pęknięcie różdżki Sarumana i jego śmierć (dodana); * Ścieżka Umarłych (rozszerzona); * Bitwa na polach Pellenoru i pobyt w Minas Tirith (rozszerzona); * Ranna Eowina (dodana); * miłość Eowiny i Faramira (dodana); * atak na Mordor (rozszerzona). Obsada * Aragorn II – Viggo Mortensen * Frodo Baggins – Elijah Wood * Sam Gamgee – Sean Astin * Meriadok Brandybuck – Dominic Monaghan * Peregrin Tuk – Billy Boyd * Gandalf – Ian McKellen * Arwena – Liv Tyler * Théoden – Bernard Hill * Éowina – Miranda Otto * Faramir – David Wenham * Gimli, Drzewiec (głos) – John Rhys-Davies * Legolas – Orlando Bloom * Gollum / Smeagol – Andy Serkis * Eomer – Karl Urban * Denethor II – John Noble * Elrond – Hugo Weaving * Bilbo Baggins – Ian Holm * Galadriela – Cate Blanchett Twórcy * Reżyser – Peter Jackson * Montaż – Jamie Selkirk * Produkcja – Barrie M. Osbourne, Michael Lynne, Frances Walsh, Mark Ordesky, Robert Shaye, Peter Jackson, Bob Weinstein, Harvey Weinstein, Jamie Selkirk, Rick Porras * Scenariusz – Frances Walsh, Peter Jackson, Philippa Boyens * Scenografia – Philip Ivey, Simon Bright, Mark Robins, Joe Bleakley, Alan Lee, Dan Hennah, Grant Major * Dźwięk – Chris Hiles, Mike Stewart, Peter Cobbin, Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Mike Hopkins, Michael Hedges, Hammond Peek, Ethan Van der Ryn, David Farmer, Malcolm Cromie, Ken Saville, Ted Swanscott * Muzyka – Howard Shore * Zdjęcia – Andrew Lesnie * Kostiumy – Ngila Dickson, Richard Taylor Różnice pomiędzy filmem a powieścią * W filmie brakuje dalszej historii Sarumana i Gadziego Języka, którzy według książki, po opuszczeniu Isengardu, udali się do Shire, by objąć nad nim władzę. * Nie ma drużyny Strażników z Halbaradem, Elrohirem i Elladanem. Aragorn, Gimli i Legolas bez nich idą Ścieżką Umarłych i walczą w bitwie na polach Pellenoru. Pomaga im wówczas armia umarłych, która w książce została zwolniona z przysięgi już po pokonaniu Korsarzy z Umbaru w Pelargirze. * Reżyser nie pokazał posiłków przybywających do Minas Tirith z różnych części Śródziemia, oraz tego, iż król Théoden przed śmiercią ściął sztandar chorążego i króla Haradrimów. * W filmie pojawienie się ćmy zapowiada przybycie orłów, a Tolkien nigdy o niej nie wspominał. * Gdy Frodo dostał się do niewoli nieprzyjaciela, Sam zabrał pierścień i założył go na palec, a film tego nie ukazuje. * Nie wspomniano o chorobie Merry'ego, Eowiny i Faramira oraz uzdrowieniu ich przez Aragorna. * Faramir nie zabrał Sama, Froda i Golluma do Osgiliath, tylko wypuścił ich w Ithilien. * Podczas bitwy na polach Pellenoru w Minas Tirth są kobiety i dzieci, które w książce opuściły gród przed bitwą Nagrody * Film zdobył 11 Oscarów (we wszystkich kategoriach, w których go nominowano). * Film otrzymał również 43 inne nagrody. Błędy w filmie * Na początku filmu Déagol wyławia z wody Pierścień, wychodzi na brzeg, i widzimy, jak trzyma go w zabłoconej dłoni. Pierścień jest troszeczkę brudny. Gdy Sméagol atakuje go, a ten podnosi Pierścień leżący na trawie, jest on całkowicie czysty. * Kiedy Czarna Brama otwiera się, Aragorn i jego towarzysze odjeżdżają od zbliżającej się armii Orków. Jednak podczas późniejszej przemowy Aragorna, w górnej części ekranu możemy dostrzec, że Brama jest zamknięta. * Kiedy Gandalf rozmawia z Denethorem, koniec jego płaszcza zmienia się pomiędzy ujęciami z czystego na ubrudzony błotem. * Kiedy po walce z Szelobą Sam myśli, że Frodo nie żyje, oczy Froda otwierają się i zamykają pomiędzy ujęciami. * Gdy Aragorn podjeżdża pod Czarną Bramę i wyzywa Saurona, ma miecz schowany do pochwy. W następnym ujęciu, gdy brama zostaje otworzona, Aragorn trzyma miecz w ręku. * Po scenie, w której Éowina pozbawia głowy potwora, którego dosiada Czarnoksiężnik, łeb bestii znika w następnej scenie. * Pod koniec filmu, kiedy Frodo budzi się w Minas Tirith, przychodzą do niego przyjaciele. Kiedy wchodzą Frodo po kolei wykrzykuje ich imiona. W chwili, gdy wchodzi Aragorn jest zbliżenie na twarz Froda, nie ma głosu, ale z ruchu ust Froda wyraźnie można odczytać „Viggo”. * Podczas szarży rohirrimów Theoden w jednej scenie nie trzyma włóczni, a sekundę później już ją ma. * Gdy Samwise odwiedza zbolałego Froda w Bag End, Frodo mówi coś o czwartej rocznicy wydarzeń na Wichrowym Czubie. To niemożliwe, gdyż minęło dopiero dwa i pół roku. Ciekawostki * „Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla” został uznany przez widzów programu BBC za najlepszy film 2004 roku. * Na potrzeby tego filmu zostało stworzonych 300 ręcznie robionych peruk. * Pierwsza scena „Powrotu Króla”, która opowiada historię Golluma, pierwotnie została nakręcona dla części „Dwie Wieże” i miała być wykorzystana podczas wewnętrznego dialogu Golluma i Smeagola. * Posiadał 1500 komputerowo wygenerowanych efektów. * W rankingu światowym Filmwebu film ten zajmuje 10 pozycję. * Annie Lennox wraz z Howardem Shorem stworzyli na potrzeby filmu soundtrack Into the West. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy de:Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Film) en:The Return of the King (film) es:El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (película) fr:Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Le Retour du Roi it:Il Ritorno del Re (film) ja:ロード・オブ・ザ・リング/王の帰還 nl:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ru:Властелин колец: Возвращение короля